


Broken Promises

by harukirin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Heavy Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukirin/pseuds/harukirin
Summary: Promises are meant to be broken, after all. Haruki realized that after Akihiko started acting suspicious. Who knew breaking promises can be this bad?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 56





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic contains cheating and death. If you're not comfortable with these themes, don't hesitate to not read this lol.

“Haruki.”

“Akihiko, hey.”

“Tonight, let's meet up.”

“Yeah, sure. What time?”

“How about 7pm?”

“Alright.”

“Yeah, I can't wait to see you, Haruki.”

“Me too. See you later.”

Haruki then dropped the call. It had been several months since Akihiko asked him out. Sure, their relationship was everything he could ask for but he had one problem. Lately, Akihiko doesn't stick to his own words. Either he cancels at the last minute or he doesn't show up on time.

Haruki being himself, he feels sad from Akihiko's recent doings. He asks him to meet up with him but then he doesn't show up. Who would want that?

Everything has its limits, and for this golden-haired male, he was almost at it. He couldn't even count anymore how much his boyfriend bailed on him, especially that he didn't explain why. An explanation or two would suffice though.

It was about six in the evening, more or less an hour before their planned meet-up. Things had been busy lately and they couldn't even talk privately during practice. Their band was already a hit, thanks to Mafuyu's heartfelt lyrics and of course, their teamwork. He decided to drop by in the nearest music store where they planned to meet up and bought the things he needed, like strings for his bass.

Again, he had time to spare. He still has several minutes before 7pm so he just wandered around the district. He hoped that Akihiko would see him because he wanted to spend time with the latter alone. Not as a band member, but as his boyfriend.

It was finally a few minutes after 7 and he decided to go to the restaurant he and Akihiko agreed to meet up in. It was a few blocks from where he was in so he just walked. What he saw a few meters away was something he didn't expect.

A familiar spiky blond male together with a silky haired, attractive woman just went out of a nearby love hotel. Haruki froze in place. He felt a lot of things but happiness wasn't one of them.

The golden-haired male couldn't fathom why Akihiko, of all people, could betray him like this. It was quite a busy place so he did his best not to break down in front of people.

What he did was that he followed the two and as soon as Akihiko noticed him, he slapped the blond hard enough for his piercing to pop off from his lip.

“How can you do this to me?” Haruki couldn't help it anymore. He broke down in front of Akihiko and the slut he was with. “Is this why you can't meet up on time, huh!? Because you kept fucking around with dirty sluts!?” His remark made the woman scoff, slapped Akihiko, then walked away.

Akihiko was speechless. Haruki snorted. “So you don't have anything to say, huh?” Before Akihiko could speak, Haruki walked away. He covered his mouth with his palm to hide the muffles from his sobbing. He was beyond hurt from the experience. Lately, he had been so down about recent experiences and now, this happens?

Akihiko gripped Haruki's arm. “Haruki, I can expla-”

Haruki didn't bother listening to the lies that came out of the blond's mouth so he gripped his hand to let go and ran away as fast as he could.

Haruki just ran wherever his feet leads him and didn't realize that he was running towards a pedestrian lane. The huge problem was that it was a red light, and a speeding truck was about to pass by. He stopped in the middle of the street, frozen. The truck hasn't stopped and then-

...

The last thing he could hear was a sob and a deep voice saying...

“ _Haru, I'm sorry. I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry kskskks I don't know why I like writing angst lmao


End file.
